Broken Wings
by bella orchid
Summary: Hermione's boyfriend breaks up with her right before the Yule Ball it is finally be Ron's turn to accompany her. Hermione tries to figure her feelings for her two bestfriends out.
1. The Tree

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way connected with JK Rowling, or anything to do with Harry Potter. No copyright over step is intended. 

**Broken Wings. Chapter 1**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The wiry, young boy squirmed beneath the wrist which was pinning him to the wall. 

"I - I was just saying that my - my friend heard Justin say he was going to maybe um -"

"MAYBE WHAT, EXACTLY?" Roared Ron Weasley, shaking the fourth year Hufflepuff. The boy whimpered but didn't say anything.

"RON! What are you doing?" Ron felt his arm being pulled away from the boy's neck and watched through fiery blue eyes as he slid down the wall into a slumped heap on the hard stone floor. Harry Potter, a tall slim boy with unruly black hair and vivid green eyes, regarded the young boy, and then stooped to pull him up.

"You okay?" The boy stared at him with terrified eyes and bolted down the corridor. 

"What was that all about?" Harry questioned turning to look at Ron who was breathing heavily his fists clenched in anger. 

"He said Justin was going to break up with Hermione." Ron said in a deadly voice through gritted teeth. Harry felt his own stomach twist in anger,

"What?" He demanded.

"I dunno. He was speaking to some of his friends, and he said he'd heard Justin talking to Macmillan, saying that it wasn't working out and he was going to finish it tonight before the Yule ball." Ron's eyes were burning in fury, and his tall muscular body was shaking in anger. "I knew he was a bastard."

Harry had thought Justin was alright, he and Ron had got along fine with him in their fifth year, Ron's relationship had become a little strained after Justin and Hermione got together but they both believed him to be a genuinely nice person.

"I can't believe he'd do this. Hermione hasn't said anything about it going wrong or anything has she?"

"No." Ron replied stoutly. "I'm going to find her now."

"I'll come." Harry said, running a hand through his hair and grabbing his bag of the floor where it had fallen when he pulled Ron of the fourth year.

"You can't. You've got detention with Snape remember?" 

"Oh. Yeah. I'll be back later, make sure she's okay." Ron nodded.

"I will. See you." Harry turned and headed down the spiral staircase to the dungeons, and Ron set of up the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room.

-----------

Hermione ran her fingers through the shiny chestnut curls that surrounded her face, and fell to the small of her back. Grabbing her wand she pointed it at her mouth, 

"Mentholitosus" Immediately her teeth felt clean and her breath minty. Flashing a quick grin in the mirror she exited her head girl bathroom and flung open her wardrobe, pulling out a pale pink angora jumper she pulled it over her head, and yanked on some worn jeans. She was particularly excited to meet Justin tonight, it was their year anniversary, and he wanted to meet her under the tree where they had shared their first kiss, he was obviously planning something truly romantic and sweet. Tucking her hair behind her ears she grabbed the handle of the door, and ran down the stairs. She glanced at her watch as she sprinted across the common room and pushed the painting open.

"Shit." She breathed, realising she was late.

----------

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Hermione smiled leaning in to kiss Justin Finch-Fletchley. 

"Don't worry about it" He said smiling at her, motioning for her to join him. She dropped down beside him, drawing her knees up to her chest and gazing across the lake.

"Herm."

"Mmm?" She replied absently leaning her head against Justin's shoulder. He moved away and she turned to look at him, worry erupting in her deep coffee coloured eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at him. He shifted nervously, looking away from her.

"Justin." She demanded, her voice rising slightly.

"Uh... Look Hermione. I... I just don't think this is working out." He risked a glance at her; she was staring at him, her eyes filled with hurt.

"What?"

"It's just not fun any more. You know, I mean we're only 17, no point in being tied down." Justin said, attempting a light hearted approach. Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I can't believe you Justin." She hissed quietly. "Do you know what day this is?" Justin shrugged, then blurted out,

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about it being the ball and everything. I thought it would be worst to lead you on."

"It's our year anniversary." Hermione said quietly. Justin's eyes widened, he reached out to grip her hand.

"I'm sorry but - " Hermione wrenched her hand away, and stood up.

"Don't worry, I get the message. It's over." She regarded him for a fleeting moment before turning and heading towards the castle.

--------

Ron stormed into the common room, and glared around looking for Hermione. Not seeing her anywhere he strode over to Parvati and Lavender, who were sat in two squashy armchairs by the fire reading Witch Weekly.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Lavender looked up,

"Oh, no she went to meet Justin."

"Where?" Ron demanded.

"In the grounds." Lavender replied looking at him suspiciously, "Hey! Don't go down there though, it's their year anniversary, he's planning something really romantic I expect." Ron's eyes flashed.

"I wouldn't count on it. Thanks though." Lavender raised her eyebrows as Ron ran to the exit and pushed the portrait open. He jogged down the staircases and through the great hall before colliding with someone.

"YOU!" He yelled in anger. "Where is she?" Justin Finch-Fletchley looked slightly alarmed, although he was tall Ron was taller and his two years of being Quidditch captain had given him a very muscular physique. 

"I'm not sure, she came up here I think." Ron stared daggers at him for a moment, before muttering dangerously under his breath.

"I'll deal with you later." He roughly pushed Justin aside and strode out into the chilly autumn grounds. "Hermione!" He shouted looking around him for a sign of anyone. He noticed a few small wisps of white mist from behind one of the rose bushes to the left of the entrance. Running down the steps he plunged behind the bush and wrapped his arms around the sobbing Hermione with the spirals of mist hanging in the air from each breath she took in the icy air. Moving her slightly so she wasn't sat on the damp ground but on his leg he hugged her and rocked slightly smoothing her hair with his hands.

"I'm sorry 'Mione." He murmured. She sniffed loudly, and looked up wiping her eyes.

"I can't believe it, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, Fletchley is a twat. I'm going to deal with him, trust me, Harry's as pissed as I am."

"Don't do anything Ron." Hermione said as sternly as she could, "I just want to forget about it." Ron didn't answer instead he squeezed her tighter. They sat in silence for about half and hour, Ron wrapped Hermione in his robes to keep her warm.

"'Mione." He said quietly,

"Mmm?" She muttered indistinctly, her head buried in his chest.

"Shall we go back in? It's freezing out here. We can go to the prefect's bathroom and get you cleaned up. Then we better find Harry before he kills Fletchley." Hermione nodded drawing away from him.

"Thanks Ron."

"For what?"

"Being such a good friend, I honestly don't know what I would do without you and Harry. You're perfect." She kissed his cheek lightly.

"Anytime." Ron said hugging her as they stood up together.

-------------

"God, I look awful." Hermione giggled as she wiped mascara away from her eyes looking in the huge mirror.

"You look fine." Ron sniggered, from the edge of the bath he was perched on.

"Hey!" She exclaimed in indignation. "I've just been through a major trauma; my boyfriend of a year breaks up with me on our anniversary. And there is a ball tonight, which I am now dateless for. I have a right to look a little rough." Ron grinned, 

"At least you get to come with me tonight." Hermione turned round from the mirror.

"What?"

"You get to come with me after all. I've missed out every year so far, remember. It was Krum, then Harry and then Fletchley last year. My turn tonight." He said grinning broadly.

"No way." She shook her head, "I can't go, imagine what everyone will be saying about me getting dumped tonight, hours before the dance." 

"You're going." 

"I'm not. And since when were you allowed to order me about!" She said angrily.

"Hermione, he is going to be smug if you don't go. Don't let him get to you, and show everyone else you don't give a shit by showing up with the most gorgeous boy in the school." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, when you put it like that how can I resist?" She said sarcastically, disguising the truth in what Ron had said. He did have an entourage of female admirers, nearing on the same amount as Harry. She grinned, she did want to go tonight, she had bought a nice dress and maybe it was the thing to get her mind of Justin. Better than sitting alone in the dormitory stewing anyway.

"Alright then." She said grinning at Ron, "Hey, how come you haven't got a date already?" 

"Spoilt for choice." He said with a wink. She snorted.

"Well, from all the admirers no one actually plucked up the courage to ask me." He said pouting. 

"Aww..." Hermione laughed. "Well shall I meet you in the common room at seven? We can go down with Harry and Lavender."

"Yeah, I'll see you later. I better go and try and rescue Harry from Snape else he'll miss the bloody thing." 

"Okay, and thanks Ron."

"As I said before, no problem." He said smiling and ducking out of the door.

-------------

"Can I go now, _professor_?" Harry asked after three hours in the dingy dungeon. 

"You may, Potter." Snape replied silkily without turning, Harry stuck his finger up at the black robed back of his most hated teacher and grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

"Harry!" Spinning round Harry saw Ron galloping towards him down the corridor. 

"Did you find her?" Harry demanded,

"Yeah." Ron panted holding onto a stone gargoyle for support, "The bastard's done it already."

"What? When?" 

"A few hours ago, bloody twat. She thought he was planning some romantic thing for their anniversary. I could rip his arms off, literally." 

"Where is he?" Harry growled angrily.

"Dunno, Hermione is getting ready for the ball, I'm taking her." Ron announced smugly. Harry's eyes widened and he nudged Ron hard in the ribs causing him to wheeze.

"OI! What was that for?" He gasped.

"Congratulations." Said Harry winking and wiggling his eyebrows, "How long have you been waiting for this?"

"Ages." Ron replied seriously. "We better get back to the dormitory I need a shower and to get ready, we're meeting them at seven."

"Right." Harry said nodding, "Let's go."

---------------

"Shit, I'm nervous." Ron said shifting from one foot to the other in the middle of the common room, "Dunno why, I've known her for ages, she's my best friend I shouldn't be." Harry just raised his eyebrows and didn't reply. He grinned at Ron,

"The whole muggle theme was a cool idea wasn't it?" Ron said gesturing to his smart tux.

"Yeah, beats dress robes." Harry sniggered adjusting his own sparkling cufflinks. Suddenly he saw Ron's mouth drop open, he was staring over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around and felt his own jaw drop. Lavender was slinking down the spiral staircase from the girls' dormitory. Lavender looked stunning in a floor length ball gown of a pale pink, the fabric was embroidered with tiny sequinned flowers around the hem and waist. Her long, sleek streaky blonde hair was scooped back and pinned with tiny pink clips that were shaped like butterflies, they were fluttering softly. She smiled at Harry, he grinned back.

"Hey you look gorgeous!" He said handing her the small bouquet of freesias he had bought.

"Bloody hell." He heard Ron breath beside him; Harry caught a glimpse of Hermione behind Lavender and felt his jaw drop again. Hermione was wearing a full length turquoise gown; it clung to her upper body and fell into an elegant train. Her eyes were outlined in sultry, smoky makeup, making the coffee pools look huge. She had left her long hair loose, and it appeared to have shimmering beads glistening throughout it. The dress was made of a gauzy, transparent material, it showed up her remaining tan from summer. Harry glanced at Ron, he had become momentarily paralysed, and in slow motion he raised his hand to his head and ran it through his hair still gaping at Hermione. _She looks more perfect every year._ He thought to himself.

"You look beautiful 'Mione." He said sincerely. She blushed a little and grinned,

"Thank you, you look good too." She looked him up and down, the black tux showed off his physique perfectly, his weather beaten face and intense blue eyes were striking. She laughed in delight as Ron handed her a tight posy of white roses. 

"Oh, they are beautiful, thank you." She said leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. She looked over at Harry and saw he looked good in his tuxedo too; his uncontrollable hair had a definite appeal. She grinned and leant up to kiss him on his cheek. 

"You look nice." She said smiling.

"You too 'Mione." He replied seriously. Lavender smiled in anticipation.

"Should we go down?" She asked eagerly Harry nodded, and grabbed her hand. Giggling she hitched up her dress and they plunged through the portrait in wild excitement.

"Ready?" Ron said quietly. Hermione took a deep breath, looking suddenly nervous and vulnerable.

"I guess. I really don't want to see him."

"He does anything; I will floor him there and then. Me and Harry were going to wait until after the dance but we can make an exception." 

"Don't do anything Ron Weasley." Hermione said in a semi serious lecture. 

"Come on, let's go." Ron said grinning; he took her hand and led her down through the castle to the Great Hall.

---------

What do you think? Please review :)


	2. Forceful Nature

**Disclaimer:  I am in no way associated with JK Rowling.******

--------------

**Broken Wings - Chapter 2.**

The Great Hall glittered. The soaring Christmas trees were adorned with glistening icicles and strung between them were fine wires on which delicate miniscule glowing ice blue fairies balanced. The huge sparkling ice sculptures courtesy of Beauxbatons looked incredible and were reflected on the enchanted floor which resembled a shining pool of ice. Hermione's mouth dropped open as she gazed at the hall. 

"Wow." She breathed, Ron grinned at her. 

"C'mon. You want a drink?" She smiled back and nodded letting herself be led across the shimmering floor to the long table piled high with food and drink. She took a sip of the drink Ron had handed her and glanced around again, spotting Hagrid standing near one of the giant pine trees talking to Professor Sprout she grinned and waved. He smiled and waved back heartily. Her eyes swept past him and onto the already busy dance floor, she saw Justin dancing with a Ravenclaw girl she recognised but had never spoken to, Ron followed her gaze and glowered, 

"Fucking twat." He growled in Hermione's ear. She spun round and shrugged as if it didn't bother her but when she tried to reply her throat was choked. Ron squeezed her hand,

"Want to dance?" Hermione smiled.

"Love to." Grinning Ron took her arm and they walked out onto the dance floor, letting herself sway to the music Hermione felt herself relax, she caught fleeting glimpses of Justin but disguised any hurt she felt behind a wide smile. Unexpectedly she felt her arms being grasped from behind and she was twirled around in dizzying speed to the music. "George! Fred!" She panted when they finally released her. Grinning broadly they bowed simultaneously to her.

"Hermione."

"Where have you left Angelina and Katie?" Hermione asked,

"Over by the drinks." Laughed Fred, gesturing behind Hermione's shoulder. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously, 

"I thought Angelina hated the punch here." 

"She does." George agreed chuckling, "But that isn't punch." Hermione grinned.

"What?! I cannot believe you bewitched the drinks, there are a few first years here you know!" Fred grinned smugly,

"Ah, but our charm only effects 7th years. We wanted a good last Yule Ball but Dumbledore would never let us have any of our muggle alcohol." Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Hmm, why ever not." 

"Well we better be off 'Mione, anyway I think Ron wants you for this dance." Fred said with a wink as the band started playing a slow song he gave her a quick hug and ambled of towards the drinks table, George gave her a squeeze and rushed off after him. Grinning she turned round and spotted Ron standing a few feet away talking to Seamus. 

"Want to dance?" She asked him, Ron nodded and grabbed her hand. They instantly melted into each others arms, Hermione smiled into his shoulder she loved how the endless dances with Ron and Harry meant she fitted perfectly into both of their arms. Ron looked down at her and smiled, she was beautiful, he could see himself reflected in her shining coffee coloured eyes, he could also see the smouldering hurt still present in them. Hermione stared into Ron's intensely blue eyes and grinned at him.

"I love dancing with you." She said quietly.

"I love dancing with you." He replied smiling. Hermione looked up at the ceiling, it was a deep velvety blue, stars twinkled and white glistening snowflakes were drifting down and dissolving just before they hit the heads of the dancing students. The song finished and Ron felt someone tap him on the shoulder he turned to see Parvati smiling at him.

"Can I have this dance?" She asked Hermione, Hermione nodded.

"Sure, I'll go and get a drink. Thanks for the dance." She said to Ron kissing him lightly on the cheek, and heading of to the edge of the floor.

-------

"Hermione."

Pouring herself a cup of punch, Hermione turned around and found herself face to face with Justin. She stared at him. He shifted nervously,

"Uh, do... do you think we could talk?" He asked apprehensively, her eyebrows knitted.

"What about?"

"Us, please Hermione. Just come outside and talk." Hermione hesitated a minute and then saw Harry bounding over to her, he pushed Justin roughly out of the way and stood at her side.

"You alright?" He asked her, eyeing Justin angrily.

"I'm fine Harry." She answered slightly exasperatedly Harry and Ron being so protective became frustrating sometimes.

"What does _he want?" Harry demanded turning his back on Justin and facing Hermione. She shook her head and shrugged,_

"I'm not sure, to talk he says. I can handle this Harry. I'm going to hear what he has to say that's all." Harry narrowed his eyes,

"Sure?"

"Sure." She said smiling reassuringly.

"Okay, well when you get back it's my turn for a dance." Harry said kissing her on the forehead and turning to Justin, giving him a threatening stare he wandered off back into the crowd. Hermione turned to Justin. He gave her a nervous smile and led her out of the doors into the grounds.

-------

He led her down the wide roaming path towards the lake. As she noticed the tree appearing in the gloom she stopped abruptly.

"What the hell are you playing at?" She demanded angrily, "Why are you bringing me down here." Justin looked at her,

"Please Hermione." Irately Hermione stormed off towards the tree and stood below its sweeping branches shivering and staring out across the lake. 

"Here." Justin said offering her his jacket, she ignored him, so he spread it on the floor and sat on the edge of it.

"C'mon 'Mione sit down, you said you'd let me talk." Sighing Hermione sat down on the other end of the coat and looked at Justin expectantly. He reddened slightly,

"Well, the thing is... I... I regret it Hermione. I mean I miss you."

"You only broke up with me a few hours ago." She replied icily.

"I know, I don't know what came over me. I swear, please Hermione can we give it another go?" Hermione looked at him intently for a moment, and slowly shook her head.

"No, you were right we aren't right for each other because someone who was right for me would never intentionally hurt me." She went to get up but Justin grabbed her wrist and yanked her back down.

"Hermione! I've said sorry, what else can I do? I want you back. Hear me?" He said leaning forward he caught her shoulders with his hands and stared into her eyes. Hermione tried to wriggle out of his grip but he just tightened his grip.

"Let go of me Justin." She hissed furiously. 

"No! Fuck it Hermione. You bullshit me all year, playing games with me making me jealous with Potter and Weasley. You fucking lead us all on and I'm telling you I'll take you back!  You think they'll put up with your shit much longer? We don't like being messed around Hermione.  You can't have everything!  You need to start making some choices!" Hermione glared at him trying not to wince under the painful grip. 

"Don't tell me what to do. You know they are my best friends. I don't want you to take me back, LET GO!"

"NO!" Justin pushed her back against the grass and crushed his lips against hers, Hermione tried to struggle but although Justin looked almost wiry compared to Harry and Ron he was still strong and she couldn't break his kiss. Justin kissed her violently forcing his tongue into her mouth, Hermione bit down hard causing him to yell, but before she could scream he had smashed his lips to hers again, holding her hands above her head with one hand and groping her chest with his other. Hermione kicked out but he just straddled her flailing legs and moved his hand between her thighs. Feeling her dress being pushed up Hermione jerked her knee up with such force it caught Justin in the groin, he rolled off her groaning. Scrambling up Hermione tried to run but felt his hands catch her ankle she tumbled forward striking her head on the trunk of the tree. Suddenly the grip on her ankle was released and she heard a yell from Justin, holding a hand to her head she turned and saw Lee Jordan kick Justin in the stomach and Seamus and Harry pull him roughly to his feet. Hermione heard Justin's words reel through her head "_...you lead us all on...think they'll put up with your shit...you can't have everything..." suddenly becoming aware of a thumping pain in her head she fell forward unconscious into Ron's arms._

------

"'Mione?" Harry looked intently at the girl laying in her bed tucked tightly between the sheets by Madam Pomfrey. He and Ron had had to beg to be able to stay with her in shifts throughout the nights. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him, 

"Hello." She said quietly aware of an aching pain in her head obviously dulled by some potion. She tried to push herself up in bed, Harry jumped up and helped her, he perched on the edge of the bed and looked into her eyes, Hermione stared at him and realised by the sympathy, pain and smouldering fury shown in the emerald discs that what she was remembering was true. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she fell into his arms crying. Harry rocked her until her sobs silenced her held her away from him and looked at her.

"What did I do wrong to him?" Hermione asked staring confusedly at him.

"Nothing. Nothing. I am so sorry Hermione, you did nothing to deserve this."

"Where is he? Did Lee hurt him? Where's Ron?" 

"Justin's gone. Dumbledore expelled him instantly. He was so angry. Lee broke one of Justin's ribs but Dumbledore let him off." Hermione nodded, Harry saw her relax a little with the news that Justin had left.

"And Ron?"

"He's asleep, we've been doing shifts for the past two nights." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." Harry smiled gently at her,

"You're welcome." He reached out and hugged her again, Hermione relaxed into his arms again feeling secure and refusing to think about what Justin had said to her.  She took a shaky breath and felt Harry's hand smoothing her hair, she heard someone enter the room. Looking up she saw Ron watching her, his eyes deep blue with anguish, Harry released Hermione and kissed her on the forehead, 

"I'll be back in the morning." Hermione smiled weakly but gratefully at him.

"Bye." 

"See you later." Ron said as he took up Harry's place on the bed. He watched Hermione steadily.

"I'm sorry." He said dropping his eyes.

"What?" Hermione breathed staring at him.

"It's my fault; I took you to that fucking ball. I should have been looking after you. If you had been with me, he couldn't of... nearly..." He broke off. Hermione gaped at him.

"Don't say that. I walked off with him; I'm not your responsibility." Ron looked at her.

"I want you to be."

"What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head, "I feel like I've betrayed you, not protected you as my best friend."

"You're the best friend I could ask for Ron." She smiled at him bravely and he reached out and drew her into a hug, Hermione felt a weight lift from her shoulders, blocking out what she knew she would have to tackle soon.

"Ron." Hermione mumbled into his shoulder,

"Mmm?"

"What did you mean?" Ron paused, he knew she knew deep down what he had meant. He couldn't keep it up but he knew this wasn't the time to burden her with any more than she already had to deal with.  Instead of answering he held her a little longer.  Hermione felt a wave of nausea come over her, Justin's words kept repeating themselves over and over in her head.  Her stomach gave a sickening lurch, _"It must be true" she thought shaking, __"I've lead them on, I'm not a loyal friend." Sensing her discomfort Ron drew away from her and said,_

"You're tired, get some more sleep.  Dumbledore wants to speak with you in the morning."  Hermione nodded, and couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes she lay back meekly rolling onto her side and closing her eyes tightly. 

"Night." She heard Ron whisper quietly and felt him kiss her cheek lightly, and move away to the chair beside the bed and extinguish the candles with a wave of his wand.  In the dark a tear escaped her screwed up eyes and fell silently onto the pillow.

-------

Read & Review please! All comments and suggestions welcome...


	3. Veracity

**Disclaimer:  I am in no way associated with JK Rowling.**

_New chapter! Sorry it was so long coming, hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review!****_

--------------

**Broken Wings - Chapter 3.**

Hermione sat rigid in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.  She glanced to her left and saw Snape, McGonagall, Professor Sinistra and Professor Sprout were seated in chairs looking solemnly at her.  She gulped and faced Dumbledore across his large curved desk.  His long, spindly fingers were laced gravely together, he looked at Hermione over his half-moon glasses.  She stiffened as his penetrating gaze hit her.

"Hermione.  Are you ready to talk about this?"  He asked her quietly.  She nodded slightly, and took a shaky breath.

"Okay."

"Good."  He opened a drawer on his desk and placed a small clear glass dome on the table, it had a pale mist in the centre, not unlike a remembrall.  Hermione looked at it quizzically, 

"This is a veracity ball, Hermione.  It will change colours if you get confused through your explanation."  Hermione frowned.

"So, its too see if I'm lying!" Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, it's simply there to ensure we get the accurate story.  Are you alright with that Hermione? No one is doubting you in anyway it is merely precaution and used in lots of other issues that have two sides." Hermione glanced at the swirling mists and shrugged, she was telling the truth anyway, why should it matter.

"I'm ready." Dumbledore nodded again.

"Hermione, could you lead me through what happened the night you attended the Yule Ball?" Hermione shifted a little, then spoke in a slightly wavering voice.

"Well at about five o' clock I was all set to meet him... Justin.  It was our year anniversary, anyway I went down to the big tree by the lake where we planned to meet, and Justin broke up with me."  She looked up, and Dumbledore nodded encouragingly at her.

"Uh, well I was really upset and went and sat on my own in the rose bushes, Ron found me after a few minutes, and he took me to get cleaned up.  He offered to take me to the ball since I didn't have a partner anymore. So I went to my room and me and Lavender got ready together, and then went down to the hall with Harry and Ron.  I was just dancing and stuff when Justin came up and said he wanted to speak to me."

"Did he say what about?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, well he said 'us', Harry came over but I said it was fine and agreed to go and speak to him.  He took me outside and started leading me towards the tree.  I got kind of angry, because I thought he was being insensitive bringing me back there again.  He got me to sit down and said he would take me back."

She stopped breathing hard, her face pale.  Her eyes flicked wildly around and towards the door behind which she knew Harry and Ron were waiting for her.  Dumbledore watched her patiently.  Swallowing she continued,

"I said that I didn't want to get back together, and he got angry." Dumbledore regarded her with his dazzling eyes.

"Why did you not want to get back together?"

"Because, I told him that I didn't want to be with someone who would hurt my feelings.  He... he said some horrible things about me and Harry and Ron "  Hermione paused a tear escaping her brimming eyes and falling to the floor. 

"What things?"  Dumbledore inquired, 

"Nothing really." Hermione said quietly, Dumbledore looked at the veracity ball the mists had turned into a deep amethyst colour.

"Sorry Hermione, but I have to get the full story.  The veracity suggests you are holding back..."  Hermione looked at the glass dome and sighed, swallowing she continued,

"He said that I lead them all on, and that I couldn't have everything my way.  That I played games with my best friends and him...  Then he kissed me, and I tried to push him off, but he was stronger than me and..." She continued her voice choked with sobs. "He was touching me and I couldn't get him off... he tried to push my dress up and I kneed him."  She looked at Dumbledore tears pouring silently down her face, pleading silently to go.  He looked sympathetic but leant forward,

"What happened next? How did you hurt your head?"

"He didn't hit me or anything... I tried to run and he grabbed my ankle, it made me hit my head on the trunk.  Then he let go of my ankle and I blacked out."  Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you Hermione.  You have been very brave. Justin will obviously not be allowed to return to Hogwarts.  Madame Pomfrey wants to give you a last check over, then as you've probably realised, nearly everyone has gone home for Christmas, however you are free to make the most of the rest of your Christmas Holiday here as planned if you wish."  Hermione tried to smile gratefully,

"If you need anything else do not hesitate to come to me."  Dumbledore said as she got up shakily from her chair.  He waved his wand at the door and Harry and Ron collapsed into the room, the rushed to Hermione's side and each grabbed an arm each.  Dumbledore picked up the veracity ball which had returned to the original pale mist and put it back into the drawer.  He smiled at the two boys,

"You are very lucky to have good friends like these two, Hermione."  Hermione nodded seriously, guilt surging through her.

"I know." She turned to leave then spun round, "Uh, Professor." 

"Yes?"

"Could, uh...could you please keep what I told you private?"  He nodded his eyes sweeping the four heads of houses, who all followed suit nodding earnestly

"Thank you."  Hermione said turning and heading down the stairs.

-------

Ron glanced across at Harry who shrugged at him and dashed after Hermione who had ripped her arms from their grasps and pelted up the stairs towards the common room.  Ron chased after them, and came crashing into Harry at the painting of the Fat Lady.  Wheezing he saw the painting snap shut and the Fat Lady glare at the two panting boys irately. 

"Why on earth can't you students learn to be courteous? It is extremely rude to slam a door on someone; maybe you should tell your friend that." She said haughtily, looking down her nose at them.

"Oh shut up." Ron gasped angrily.

"Dolce Cherub" Harry said stoutly.  The painting tutted loudly and swung forward muttering crossly about disrespect and lack of manners.  Harry and Ron surged through the opening and came to a halt in the dimly lit common room.

"Where is she?" Ron asked looking around; the common room was empty apart from a pair of second year boys playing exploding snap in the corner.  Harry turned to them.

"Did you see a girl come in here?" The smaller boy looked up,

"Yes, she ran up there." He said gesturing to the girls' dormitory, and after regarding Harry for a second he returned his gaze to the cards.  Harry turned to Ron,

"Do you reckon she wants to be alone?"  Ron shrugged, 

"I dunno." They stood still for a moment in silence then Harry set off towards the staircase.

"I'm going up there."

"I'm coming." Ron started after him, Harry swung round, trying desperately to think of an excuse for Ron not to follow but unable to find one he nodded and headed towards Hermione's room.

---------

Curled up on her bed tears pouring down her face Hermione's mind whirled, it repeated Justin's words, and reminded her how powerless she was when he had pinned her down, and over the top of it all her feelings for Harry and Ron battled.  She kept having flashbacks of the beautiful moments they had all shared as a trio, and the private times she had spent alone with each of them.  The year Harry had taken her to the Ball, the perfect dances she shared with both of them, the evening when Ron found her in the rose bushes.  They were endless and the memories kept replaying in her mind, becoming more painful each time.  _Think Hermione told herself, __you just need to think, you can't have these feelings for both of them __it's completely - a hammering on the door interrupted her thoughts._

"'Mione?" It was Harry.

"Hermione! Let us in!" Ron was there too, Hermione sighed and directed her wand at the door mumbling the unlocking charm and watched the two boys stumble into the room.

Ron started towards her side but Harry had got there first and thrown his arm around her shoulder, Ron watched as she collapsed against Harry in deep sobs.  Frowning slightly he moved to the bed and sat on the edge waiting for her tears to stop.  After a long few minutes Hermione drew back from Harry wiping her eyes.

"Feel any better?" Harry asked quietly.  Hermione sniffed, shrugging.

"Not really, but thanks anyway." She smiled weakly and stood up.  Ron and Harry jumped to their feet,

"Where are you going?" Ron asked grabbing her arm.  

"I'm going to have a bath - "

"We'll walk you down." Harry said taking her other arm.

"NO!" Hermione wrenched free, "I mean - don't bother. I... I think I kind of need to be alone."

Harry's eyebrows knitted together, 

"I don't know Hermione..."  She shook her head, and retorted irritably; 

"I just want to forget about it all now.  I want to go back to normal."  Ron glanced at Harry who raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to object.

"I'll find you two tomorrow."  Hermione snapped and pushed past the two puzzled boys.  She fled down the stairs leaving her tears to flow freely down her cheeks.  She didn't stop running until she reached the prefects bathroom, pulling out her wand she muttered,

"Lemon fresh." shot through the door, and slammed and locked it behind her.  Taking a shaky breath, she walked to the edge of the large bathtub and distantly turned various taps on, not paying much attention to what poured out of them.  Stripping her clothes off she sunk into the deep, fragrant bath and closed her eyes.

--------------

Laying back amongst the bubbles Hermione felt her head clear.  "_Shit. I am not doing myself any favours, I lead my best friends on, and then when they try to help me I bite their heads off. I am a bitch." She thought angrily to herself, but even though the dull aching pang she had felt since Justin had hissed those words about Harry and Ron at her remained present, the stabbing pain of the attempted rape had somewhat lifted.  Hermione sighed, at least she had a closure of some sense on that, Justin had been expelled.  Her mind which since waking in the hospital wing had been buzzing with thoughts was becoming clearer. She had nearly been raped.  Justin's reasoning had been that she played games with him, Harry and Ron.  Her eyebrows knitting she thought hard about Harry and Ron.  She had known them for over half a decade.  She could trust them with anything, and she knew that they would do anything they could to protect her as she would for them.  Hermione knew that she had had crushes on both of the boys at some points in their friendship, she loved both of them like brothers but felt herself constantly remembering special moments between herself and either Ron or Harry.  __I don't know what to do... I need to work out how they feel about me. I - She was interrupted mid thought by a loud banging on the door._

"Who's in there?" A loud voice yelled.  Hermione ignored it and slid further into the water, however the hammering continued.  Angrily she rose dripping scented bubbles and grabbed a giant fluffy white towel and wrapping it around her she opened the door a crack.

"Can I help?"  She asked sarcastically eyeing the boy in front of her distastefully.  Draco Malfoy sneered at her,

"I need to shower."

"Tough.  I'm taking a bath sorry." She said flippantly, turning to close the door.  Angrily he jammed his foot in,

"You've been in there for ages Granger, I need a quick shower!" Hermione shrugged,

"So?  Take a shower in the Slytherin bathroom." She suggested.  Draco shook his head impatiently.

"It's full.  Come on Granger just let me have a quick shower, I've just been training."  Groaning irritably, Hermione pulled open the door wide enough for Draco to slip in, a group of Seventh Year Ravenclaws catching sight of her in the towel through the crack in the door, wolf whistled.  Rolling her eyes she slammed the door, and jerked her head towards the shower room. 

"Okay, knock before you come back in here Malfoy, unless you want me to hex your manhood." Draco lips twitched into a smile but it morphed into a smirk so quickly Hermione wondered whether she had seen it.  

"Whatever Granger.  You might want to work on a hex of some sort to cover up your womanhood." He said his gaze flitting downwards for a mere second before he turned on his heel and marched into the adjoining shower room.  Hermione frowned then glanced down.

"Oh shit."  Her towel had fallen down and her chest was nearly visible.  Annoyed that Malfoy had managed to retort to her comment, she dropped the towel and got back into the bath.  Leaning back to contemplate the relationships between her and her two best friends.

Read & Review please! All comments and suggestions welcome...


	4. Mistrust

**Disclaimer:  I am in no way associated with JK Rowling.******

--------------

_New chapter! (At last) I have no clue where this story is going to go after this chapter so expect a long wait for the next chapter! Please read and review. Thanks Orchid x_

**Broken Wings - Chapter 4.******

Hermione leant lightly against Harry's shoulder he smiled and wrapped his arm around her.  His other hand reached round to cup her cheek turning her face to his.  Hermione gazed into his eyes as they tilted in, a fraction before their lips touched Harry pulled away angrily, "You can't carry on like this Hermione!" He snarled crossly.  Hermione fell forward into air.  A firm hand on her shoulder pulled her upright and twisting she found herself staring at Ron's smiling face.  He ran his hands through her hair and closing his eyes leant forward.  A second before Hermione closed her eyes; Ron's face turned into a scowling grimace, he pushed her away from him roughly and hissed, "What kind of a friend are you Hermione? Leading us both on? Justin was right, you know that!" his angry face transformed into Justin's glaring scarlet one, his arms shook her shoulders gruffly.

"You can't mess us about! Make your mind up! Grow up Hermione! You're so selfish!" Justin glowered at her as he yelled.

"ARE YOU LISTENING HERMIONE? .... Hermione? .... Hermione? ....Granger? ....GRANGER!"

Hermione jolted awake,

"Wha?" She gasped coughing out a mouthful of soapy bath water.  She looked around her.  Draco Malfoy had his hands on her shoulders and was shaking her.  Hermione felt her face explode in a blush of embarrassment.  She was naked in the bath, and Malfoy was now half covered in the various types of bubbles from the water.  He withdrew his hands and turned away from the pool.  Hermione scrambled out of the lukewarm water and grabbed a robe pulling it tightly around her.  She cleared her throat.  Draco turned around.

"What the hell were you playing at Granger? Falling asleep in the tub!  You would have drowned if I hadn't have tried to wake you up!"  Hermione gaped at his pale face, the dream flooding back to her.

"Uh..." She stammered not knowing what to say.  Draco stared at her,

"What the hell were you dreaming about anyway? It took me ages to wake you." He tried to regard her in an aloof manner but his concern was obvious. Hermione gulped.

"Well.... umm..." She faltered trying to stall, "I can't remember."  She finished lamely avoiding his crystal coloured eyes.  Malfoy rolled his eyes,

"What the hell is up with you recently Granger?  Not that I take notice in your mood swings regularly but you seem even more uptight than usual!"  The insult carried no malice and Malfoy actually looked concerned.  He refused to admit he missed her sharp, cutting comebacks to his taunts and her upbeat and hyperactive temper.  Staring at her without hostility, he waited for a reply.  Hermione gulped, and her feelings screamed at her to spill her troubles to her enemy, but the underlying mistrust still present made her hesitate.

"Uhhh..." She kept her eyes on the ground.  Malfoy shrugged angrily, 

"Fine.  Just do yourself a favour and don't go falling asleep in fucking bath tubs anymore." He spat furiously and twisted to leave.  Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears.  

"Malfoy!" He turned.

"What?" 

"...Thank you."  She said quietly.

"Your welcome." He replied and glancing at the brimming coffee eyes, he turned and left.

---------------

"Harry?"  Lavender waved her hand in front of his face.  Snapping out of his trance he looked up at her.

"Mmm?" Lavender sighed exasperatedly, pushing a handful of streaky blonde hair behind her shoulder she looked back at him.

"I was asking you if anything was going to happen between us?"  She said her voice steady, but a rosy pink blush appearing on her cheeks.  Harry exhaled, he groaned inwardly, here he was with one of the kindest, funniest, not to mention most good looking witches in the school and he just couldn't get another certain witch out of his head.  Gulping he considered quickly and reached across to grab Lavender's hand.

"Lavender, you know you are one of my closest friends, and I think you are gorgeous, funny everything I'd want in a girlfriend but..." Lavender swallowed and looked across the table at him.

"But what?" Lavender asked quietly.

"Nothing can happen between us, because I have feelings for someone else."  Harry sighed, he had said it.  Lavender pulled her hands free from Harry's loose grip,

"Lavender!" Harry said, but instead of storming away from him Lavender smiled and pulled him into a hug.  Harry smiled into her hair and whispered in her ear,

"Thanks for understanding." She drew away from him and smiled at him he noticed her eyes held a flicker of disappointment.

"No problem."

"Friends?"  Harry asked.  Lavender grinned at him.

"Of course, you can't get rid of me that easily, Harry." She laughed and turned to head out of the common room, "See you at dinner!" She called over her shoulder giving him a quick wave she ducked out of the portrait hole into the corridor. 

-------------

As the class of Slytherins and Gryffindors filed out of the dreary dungeon, Ron felt someone push past him and saw Hermione speed up the stairs ahead of everyone and out of sight.  Frowning he turned to speak to Harry and found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"What is up with Granger these days?  She seems unstable."  Draco sneered at Ron.  Ron reached out to grab him, but someone was there before him and had Malfoy pinned against the hard stone wall.  Harry's face was livid and stressed as he held a squirming Malfoy in front of him. 

"Don't give Hermione any trouble Malfoy."  Harry said quietly but his voice throbbed with threat and menace.  Draco pushed Harry's now limp hand away from his throat,

"I'm not giving her trouble.  It seems to be you two."  Malfoy snapped angrily.  Ron glared at him,

"What the fuck are you on about?" He growled.  Malfoy didn't answer instead he turned his back on the duo and set off up the stairs.  Emerging onto the landing, Malfoy saw a door click shut a few metres down the hall.  Silently he sped to it and pushed himself into the room. 

"Granger?"  He said quietly, eyeing the girl curled up in the corner of the classroom.  She didn't answer or stir so he moved across to her and knelt beside her.

"Granger, what's wrong?"  Hermione stayed coiled up her head resting on her knees.  So Draco reached out to touch her arm, instantly she jumped up as though she had been burnt.

"What!" She cried wildly staring at him through eyes streaming with tears.  Draco stared back at her.

"What is going on with you?" 

"Why should you care?" Hermione shot at him.  Draco hesitated, searching for an arrogant retort.

"I just do."  He said shrugging.

"You have no idea what's going on here, just leave me alone Malfoy."  She said quietly before turning away from him, Draco watched as she went towards the door.

"Wait! I do have an idea.  That night when you feel asleep in the bath.  You were talking in your dreams..." He trailed off as Hermione whipped round her eyes blazing.

"If you dare tell anyone anything of what I might have said!"  Draco gestured for her to sit and angrily she pulled out a chair.

"Granger I won't tell.  But, you need to do something about it; I mean you can't go on like this."  

"Like what?" Hermione tried to snap but it came out in a weary question.

"Like this, falling asleep in baths, running away from your best friends, shutting your self out from everyone, hiding in classrooms...."  Hermione glared at him,

"Okay.  I get it."  Hermione rolled her eyes and went to leave.

"Don't you want to talk about it?"  Draco asked in a quiet voice from behind her.  She shook her head not turning.

"No.  Not now anyway." 

"Well, if you need to.  I'm here."  He couldn't believe what he had just said, and neither could Hermione, she managed to nod before heading out of the door.

-----------------

The Great Hall was seething with the students of the four houses all eating a huge dinner of chicken and mushroom pie and every side dish imaginable.  Hermione was staring down at her plate picking at her food unenthusiastically, letting the usual babble wash over her.

"We'll be pulling through this year I'm telling you!" Ron was saying to Seamus.  Seamus roared with laughter,

"No chance! The Cannons have had their day."

"Shut up! We've bought Krum and he's got a new killer move, update on the wronski!  Goes like this...!"  Ron said animatedly waving his arms about, one hand hit Hermione's goblet of orange juice tipping it into her lap.  She jumped up and opened her mouth to yell at Ron, grabbing the goblet she slammed it onto the table and watched as Ron continued to mime the new Quidditch move heartily, not noticing the spreading stain on her tee shirt and skirt.  She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and heard Harry whisper in her ear.

"C'mon, let's go.  You can get cleaned up in my bathroom."  Hermione tried to think of an excuse but felt herself being dragged away.  As they walked up the stairs in tense silence Hermione realised she hadn't been alone with Harry since she was in the Hospital wing, desperately telling herself not to reveal any of her feelings she let Harry guide her through the portrait.  Clearing her throat she smiled at him,

"Thanks Harry.  I can go get cleaned up in the girls bathroom."  

"No, come up to mine, the first years are dying each other's hair in your bathroom."  He said giving her a lopsided grin and grabbing her hand and not waiting for the answer he steered Hermione up the spiral staircase to Head Boy's bathroom.  

Hermione perched on the edge of the bath tub and rubbed at her skirt and tee shirt with a flannel.  Harry looked at it, 

"Take them off 'Mione and we can charm the stain away."  Hermione's throat tightened, a few weeks ago she wouldn't have thought twice about removing the clothes in front of either Harry or Ron, being best friends with them meant that they had seen her in under wear, swimming costumes and pyjamas many times, but now so many thoughts pounded in her head.  

"Uh..."  She blushed deep red and looked at the tiled floor of the bathroom.  "Could I borrow a shirt or something?"  Harry looked at her puzzled but nodded,

"Sure."  He went into his room and returned with a navy blue polo shirt, he tossed it to her. "You want me to leave while you put it on?" He said jokingly, Hermione blushed even deeper, and didn't answer.  Harry's eyebrows knitted but shrugging he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  Hermione sighed in relief and pulled her damp clothes off flinging them into a heap, she pulled Harry's shirt on and in embarrassment realised it only fell to some inches above her knee.  

"You ready?"  She heard Harry call from his room.  She opened the door.

"Yeah." Harry got up and walked over to the bathroom; he looked at Hermione and gulped.  She looked gorgeous in his top, the miles of creamy legs stretched out from the hem and her hair was beautifully unruly falling down her back in a sheet of glistening curls.  Harry could feel his cheeks colouring and clearing his throat he entered the room and looked at the heap of sodden clothes.

"You know any good cleaning charms?" He asked, Hermione nodded, and grabbing her wand from the side she directed it at the clothes and muttered,

"Persiliousis" She watched in satisfaction as her clothes rose and spun quickly in mid air before dropping, perfectly clean and folded into a neat pile.  Harry grinned.

"Well, at least it didn't stain." 

"Yeah.  Well I guess I'll be going.  I have to study."  Hermione blurted.  Harry looked at her.

"Please can we talk first?"  Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Harry interrupted locking his eyes with hers, "Please Hermione." Pulling her eyes from the forest green pools, Hermione shrugged and nodded and followed Harry to sit on his bed.

------------------- 

What do you think?  Will Hermione tell Harry how she feels?  What about Ron? Read & Review please! All comments and suggestions welcome...


	5. Conclusion and Confusion

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with J.K Rowling.**

**Author Note: _Sorry that this chapter is so short.  I hate it when people do short chapters, now I'm a culprit!  I have a slight writers block with this story (incase you couldn't tell... heheh)  I will try and get a decent chapter up soon._**

_In the meantime check out my other stories  **Summer Holiday & ****Harry Potter and the Jewel of Lympstonia.******_

_(I also have a MAJOR writer's block with HP & the jewel of Lympstonia, so if anyone has any ideas that might help me get back on track with that fic please contact me shelovesmonkeys@aol.com... thanks!)_

Broken Wings

**Chapter 5. Conclusion and Confusion**

Harry sat down on the deep red covers embroidered with gold lions along the seams.  Hermione sat beside him reluctantly and stared at the floor.  

"So." Harry started; reaching towards her he softly turned her face to look at him.  Hermione wouldn't meet his eyes, for the fear of letting any feelings away.  Her coffee coloured eyes flitted away from the mesmerising pools of bottle green.

"Hermione! What's going on here? You have been avoiding me for ages..." He paused waiting for a response and when Hermione didn't reply or look at him he dropped his hands from her face and stared at her.

"What have I done wrong?"  Harry asked quietly, Hermione's eyes flicked up and met his.

"Nothing."  

"Then why can't you talk to me anymore?  Hermione, you're my best friend I don't know why I'm losing you."  He reached across and softly clasped her hand in his.  Hermione swallowed and summoning her courage she whispered,

"I don't deserve you."  Harry's eyebrows knitted together,

"What?"  Hermione tried to stand up but Harry gripped her hand and pulled her back onto the bed.  "What do you mean you don't deserve me?  I think I can decide that."  He stopped, his mind clouding with images of Hermione's loyalty, trust and friendship.  "Why would you even say that?"  Hermione shook her head, a tear sliding down her pale cheek.  "Tell me Hermione, please I'll try and work it out with you."  Harry pleaded watching her, Hermione looked back and him and took a deep breath.

"I don't deserve a friend like you, or Ron.  I've hurt you, I lead you both on and I don't know how to sort out my feelings for you, I'm confused and I can't stop hurting you.  I'm selfish and ...."  She broke off watching Harry's face for any flicker of emotion.  He stared at her and his eyes showed confusion.

"Lead us on?"  He asked Hermione nodded.

"I don't mean to, he said -"  Harry looked up,

"Who said?" He demanded.

"Well, Justin..." Harry's face turned into an angry glare he yelled angrily,

"Hasn't that bastard done enough? He hurts you tries to rape you, then fucks up how you view yourself and your friends!  I swear I will fucking wring his neck.  Hermione please don't tell me you've been dwelling on anything that he has said to you."  Harry raised his hands and slowly wiped the tears away from Hermione's cheeks, she gulped and Harry leant closer,

"Hermione tell me you didn't believe him."  She shrugged, Harry looked a mixture of astonishment and fury.  "Do you?" He asked.

"I suppose, what he said made so much sense."  Harry shook his head,

"No, hes wrong.  'Mione Justin  said all this to hurt you and he's done a good job.  He was jealous of the bond you have with me and Ron."  Hermione felt the weight lifting from her shoulders as Harry's steady reasoning began to sink in.  She looked at him,

"Do you really believe that?"  Hermione asked quietly.  Harry nodded.

"Yes.  Hermione, you're not a bad friend you would never hurt me or Ron purposely.  I know that"

"No I could never do that."  She agreed solemnly, "Thank you Harry."  Hermione said throwing her arms around his neck and letting her tears of relief soak into his jumper.

"For what?"  He whispered into her hair stroking her back slowly.

"For being the best friend anyone could ever ask for.  I love you and Ron so much."  Hermione mumbled into his shoulder.  Harry wrapped one arm around her waist and tilted her away from him, he delicately brushed a curl of chestnut hair away and leant in to softly kiss her forehead.  Hermione smiled at him and Harry pulled away and gazing into her eyes pressed his lips against hers.  Hermione's mind exploded, screaming a thousand different feelings, emotions, actions and opinions.

---------

_Sorry that chapter was so short.  I hate it when people do short chapters, now I'm a culprit!  I have a slight writers block with this story (incase you couldn't tell... heheh)  I will try and get a decent chapter up soon._

_In the meantime check out my other stories  **Summer Holiday & ****Harry Potter and the Jewel of Lympstonia.******_

_(I also have a MAJOR writer's block with HP & the jewel of Lympstonia, so if anyone has any ideas that might help me get back on track with that fic please contact me shelovesmonkeys@aol.com... thanks!)_


End file.
